


Fresh Linen

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kim Youngjo | Ravn (ONEUS) is a panicked gay, Lee Seoho (ONEUS) is a confident gay, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: A laundry mishap leads to Seoho meeting the cute new laundry tech, Youngjo.(I suck at summaries sorry!)
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Fresh Linen

“Geonhak! I’m taking the laundry down!” 

Geonhak gives a disinterested grunt in response. 

“Pick your underwear off the floor and maybe I’ll wash it next time!” 

“Whatever, hyung.” 

“Hmph,” Seoho pouts and picks up the basket full of clothes. He opens the door to his and Geonhak’s dorm and drags the basket behind him, kicking the door closed with his foot. 

Seoho takes the stairs down one level to the main floor where the laundry room is. He swipes his student ID and the door unlocks. He looks inside, but there’s no people there. He chose to go on a Sunday, so he was expecting it to be more crowded. 

Seoho goes to his favorite washer-dryer set. It’s the one in the corner, tucked away and easy to watch for anyone who tries to steal his clothes. He opens the washer door and dumps in the laundry, followed by some detergent, and turns on the spin cycle. He turns around and leans against the machine. 

Seoho’s about ready to start playing games on his phone when he notices someone is nearby. It’s a man—probably a student too—except he’s dressed in the school’s polo shirt and has a nametag clipped to the front of it. Their eyes meet. 

“Do you need help, sir?” The man asks. 

“No, no! I was just wondering if you work here.”

“Yeah, I’m the laundry room technician. Kim Youngjo at your service.” He does a small bow and Seoho has to stop himself from giggling too hard. 

“When did this school start hiring laundry techs?” 

“Just this month. They thought it’d be easier to have someone oversee the entire laundry room, instead of students continuously breaking the machines trying to figure out how they work. I can watch your clothes if you’d like, there’s no one else here anyway.” 

“Oh really? Can you? I need to run to the cafeteria real quick. I think my roommate may die if I don’t feed him.” 

“Of course, go ahead. The load should be done in thirty minutes or so.” 

“Thank you so much.” 

“Can I get your name?”

“Huh? Oh, Seoho. Lee Seoho.” 

“Well, Seoho-ssi, I’ll keep an eye on your stuff.” 

⌁

Seoho bursts through the door panting, “I’m sorry I’m late!”

Youngjo, as well as the others in the room, looks up. “Oh, hi.”

Seoho walks up to the counter in the back where Youngjo is stationed and bows his head, “I’m really sorry. My roommate and I went off campus for dinner for once and I totally forgot.”

“It’s ok. I went ahead and transferred your clothes into the dryer. Although they were done awhile ago, so I ended up folding them.” 

“I’m really sorry, it’s late too, I bet your shift ended and I made you stay here.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nice having something to do around here.” Youngjo goes over to the washer where Seoho’s basket is placed on top and hands the basket to Seoho. 

Seoho takes it gratefully, “Thank you, Youngjo-ssi.” Seoho smiles his bright angelic smile. 

Youngjo stares dumbfoundead. 

Seoho stops smiling and looks at Youngjo concerned, “Are you alright?”

Youngjo blinks quickly and snaps out of it, “S-Sorry! I’m fine.” Youngjo rubs his neck sheepishly, “It wasn’t a problem, really.” 

“But you were a lifesaver. I have to go now, but thank you so much!”

“B-Bye, Seoho-ssi.”

If Seoho noticed Youngjo’s blush, he doesn’t say anything.

⌁

A week later, Seoho picks out a white T-shirt from his closet. He doesn’t really recognize it, but he assumes it’s Geonhak’s because he was the one who put the laundry away. Geonhak won’t mind if he borrows his shirt, after all, it’s his fault that it ended up in Seoho’s closet anyway. 

Seoho throws the shirt on along with some sweatpants. He pauses in the doorway when he notices that the shirt smells off. Not bad, just different. It smells pleasant and comforting. The smell of home. The smell of fresh linen. Seoho shrugs but continues on with his day. 

All throughout his classes, Seoho can’t stop sniffing the shirt. He probably looks like a crazy person, but he enjoys the comfort of the scent. 

⌁

When Seoho returns home, Geonhak’s still gone. There’s a note on his desk saying he went to the library to study and he picked up his laundry off the floor. Seoho confirms he actually made it in the basket and for once, he actually did. The note ends asking if Seoho can do the laundry and Geonhak offers to put it away when he gets back. 

Seoho shrugs and picks up the basket. He doesn’t mind going a few days early, maybe he’ll beat the rush since it is a Thursday night. He makes sure to grab his student ID and some earbuds before leaving for the stairs. 

He quickly descends the stairs and goes to the laundry room. Again, there’s nobody there except the laundry tech, Youngjo. Seoho waves at Youngjo before heading for his favorite machine. He pops his earbuds in, hums along to the song, and does the laundry. 

He feels a tap against his shoulder. He spins around and takes out one of his earbuds, raising an eyebrow at Youngjo. “Hmm?”

“Your shirt…”

“What about it?” 

“That’s my shirt.” 

“Oh really? I was wondering why I’ve never seen it before. I just thought it was my roommate’s.” 

“I’m sorry, I was doing my laundry last time too. I must have put my shirt in with yours by mistake.” 

“It’s alright. Here, have it back—” Seoho reaches for the hem of the shirt and starts to pull it up. 

He only exposes a peak of his abs before Youngjo flushes and surges forward. He places his hands over Seoho’s to stop him from moving the fabric up any further. “Stop!” 

“Huh? You don’t want it back?” 

“That’s not it it’s just—” Youngjo realizes their particular situation. He’s so close he can smell Seoho’s cologne. His hands are touching Seoho’s, large enough to be able to cover Seoho’s entirely, and his fingers are brushing the soft toned skin of Seoho’s abs. Youngjo flushes even more, if that’s even possible. “—Ah!” He retracts his hands from Seoho’s waist and stumbles back. 

Seoho releases his hold on the shirt and lets the hem drop, covering the beautiful expanse of his abs and his sharp v-line. “What were you saying?”

Youngjo covers his mouth with the back of his hand and adverts his eyes, not able to look at Seoho without remembering his perfectly sculpted body. “I-I wasn’t expecting you to strip right here.”

“Oh? I don’t mind, it’s your shirt anyway.” 

Youngjo mumbles, “Keep it.” 

“What was that?”

“You can keep it, it’s fine. Looks better on you anyway.” 

“Oh no I couldn’t do that!”

“It’s fine.”

“Well if you insist, thank you. Oh! I’ve been meaning to ask, what detergent do you use?” 

“The same as you, why?” 

“I was just wondering because your shirt smells so good, like fresh linen. I was thinking it might be the detergent you use.” 

“No, I use the same unscented detergent as everyone in this school.” 

“Then why does it smell so…” Seoho’s eyes dart to look at Youngjo’s, “I bet it’s just you.” Seoho takes a step closer and Youngjo’s eyes widen. Seoho takes a few more steps and suddenly he’s in Youngjo’s personal space. Seoho leans forward and gently sniffs Youngjo’s neck. He sighs contently, “You smell really nice.”

Youngjo gulps, amazed by how bold Seoho is being. In a sudden surge of his own confidence, Youngjo pulls Seoho flush to his chest. “T-Thank you.”

Now it’s Seoho’s turn to blush. Pressed against Youngjo, he can feel the warmth seeping through his—Youngjo’s—shirt. It’s so warm and relaxing, like laundry fresh out of the dryer. 

⌁

A few days later, Youngjo comes out of the back storage room to find something on the front counter where he usually stands. It’s a white t-shirt nearly folded. He recognizes it immediately as the one he had told Seoho to keep. 

On the shirt is a small sticky note with a number and “Call me ;) ~S” scribbled on it. Once his shift ends, Youngjo calls it immediately. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)) !! 
> 
> Ravn x Seoho actually isn’t my main ship, but I was inspired to write because of this:  
https://twitter.com/clevercookie101/status/1192107054661394432?s=21


End file.
